


Bubbles

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Choking, Cunnilingus, Danger, F/M, First Time, Fucking, Guns, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Naked Female Clothed Male, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Possessive Oswald Cobblepot, Reader-Insert, Seduction, Shyness, Stress Relief, Sweet/Hot, The Penguin - Freeform, Underwater Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex, Van Dahl Mansion, Virgin Oswald Cobblepot, Water Sex, Wet & Messy, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: The reader is a Gotham thief looking for a safe place to spend the night. Selina Kyle directs her to an "empty" mansion where the reader can get a bath and a good night's sleep. However, the reader is not prepared to be interrupted by the home's owner, Oswald Cobblepot. Will the reader fight? Or will she figure out a steamier way out of this messy situation?
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Reader, Oswald Cobblepot & You, Oswald Cobblepot/Reader, Oswald Cobblepot/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> While quarantined I finally binge watched Gotham, and sadly finished it last night. Due to Gotham withdrawals, here is my first contribution to the fandom and a Reader-Insert that literally no one asked for.  
> Ps. Always open to prompts.

You climb carefully towards the ajar window, contorting your body so that you can slip into the hallway. You freeze, listening for any hint of a sound, but slowly release a breath when it’s clear that you are alone. You stretch your muscles, ignoring the scent wafting from your clothes. These past weeks have not been kind to you; gang wars forced you out from your territory and into the company of Selina Kyle. You don’t trust her anymore than she trusts you; thieves’ code be damned. However, she had been nice enough to let you squat with her...that is until her place got raided, forcing you both out onto the streets again.

You need a good night’s rest and a bath; just a few hours in safety while you plot your next move. Maybe a heist, fence a few valuable you find in this macabre mansion. Selina had mentioned this mansion to you, claiming the owner was out of town on business. She assured you, crossing her heart, that you’d be alone and undisturbed.

You walk through the dark halls, marveling at the artwork in the dim moonlight peeking through the windows. You have to fight the urge to grimace as the old floors creak with every step you take. _Relax, there’s no one here. You did surveillance for a fucking hour before you broke in._ You open various doors, each leading to a grand bedroom or an elegant parlor. You’ll have your pick of where to sleep tonight, but first and foremost, you need to get clean. You open a few more doors before eventually finding a bathroom. You grin ear to ear as you switch on the light, bathing a beautiful marble room in a bright glow. A wide mirror expands down the length of a wall, punctuated by an elegant double sink. Across from the mirror is a smooth marble tub, nearly six feet in length and impressively deep. You nod to yourself; this is going be the best bath you ever take.

You hum to yourself as you begin to fill the tub, allowing the hot water to flood into the marble basin. You search the cabinets beneath the sinks; a house this nice is bound to have bath salts or bubbles. You find a full bottle of lavender scented bubble bath and joyfully dump it into the water, your eyes lighting up as the tub begins to foam theatrically. You begin to peel off your layers of clothes, ignoring the stench and grime as you drop them gracelessly to the floor.

You turn off the water, silence now filling the cavernous bathroom. You slip into the steaming water, moaning softly as it soothes first your feet, then your legs, working its way up to your neck. You giggle to yourself, blowing at the bubbles that tickle your chin and face. The tub is big enough for your entire body to be completely submerged, every inch covered by a thick layer of fragrant bubbles. You lean back, allowing the bath to cleanse away the filth as you rest your eyes, enjoying the rare stillness. 

A creak in the floorboards wakes you, and you realize that you dozed off for a few minutes. Your body freezes as you listen intently, this time hearing shoes clicking across the hardwoods. _Damn it!_ You look around the bathroom, but there are no windows big enough for you to slip out of. You contemplate getting out of the tub and slipping out the door, but the footsteps sound frighteningly close. Which leaves you with option three; wait for them to enter and fight. You grimace at the thought; you’re exhausted and would probably slip on the wet marble. As you mull over your choices, the bathroom door creaks open, and your chest tightens.

You remain still as the footsteps enter into the marble room, revealing a peculiar man. He limps awkwardly, his right foot skewed off to the side. He’s dressed nicely; a stylish three piece suit accentuating a lean form. His jet black hair hangs in strands across his forehead and spikes wildly on top. He snaps his head in your direction, and in a moment that seems to drag on for eternity, the two of you evaluate each other.

“Penguin,” you breathe, putting the pieces together. You have never actually seen the infamous King of Gotham, but between his clothes and signature walk, it’s clear that you’re in the presence of one of the most dangerous criminals the city has known. He’s shorter than you expected, but you are also struck momentarily by his visage. With his thick hair and intense stormy blue eyes, the Penguin is far more handsome than anticipated.

“So, you do know who I am” he states threateningly with a glower. You nod carefully, scanning the room for an escape plan. “Then my dear, you must know how stupid a decision it was to break into my home and steal.” He produces a gun from his pocket. Your breath hitches as he cocks it in your direction.

“To be clear,” you begin calmly from the bath, thankful for the bubbles keeping you from feeling too exposed. “I never stole anything.” _At least not yet._

“How fortunate for you,” he snarled. “Maybe I’ll kill you quick instead of letting Victor deal with you.” Your eyes widen. Even if you can manage to disarm Penguin, that still leaves Victor Zsasz. Perhaps violence isn’t the way out of this situation.

“You really want to kill me over a bubble bath?” you ask with a smirk. He takes a step closer, gun still pointed at you.

“What do you think?”

“I think that would be a grave mistake on your part,” you answer. You see his brows furrow, but the gun remains in position. “I guarantee you, I’m much more use to you alive, Mr. Cobblepot.”

“Care to elaborate?” he snaps, his eyes full of suspicion. “And that’s Penguin to you.”

“I could extend to you my services, Mr. Penguin. In exchange for your mercy?” You bat your eyelashes and offer a soft smile.

“At what, pray tell, are your services, miss…”

“Y/N. And whatever you need. I’m sure you’ll find me quite multi faceted. I can steal anything you like, offer information, provide protection.” He chuckles cynically at you, but does lower the gun.

“Do you think I’ve amassed this success without already having people fill those needs? I already have the best professionals in the city, multiple contacts, and Victor Zsasz as my personal bodyguard. I hope you’ve brought another bargaining chip Miss Y/N.” You sigh and prop yourself up in the bath, allowing the tops of your breasts to peek out from the bubbles.

“How about a personal stress reliever?” you offer, lifting your leg temptingly out of the bath.

“I beg your pardon?” he asks, his eyes now glancing into the tub.

“Mr. Penguin, being the King of Gotham comes with its own type of pressures. I can sense your tension from here.”

“And that tension couldn’t possibly have to do with a thief making herself at home in my bath tub?” he quips. His demeanor has softened slightly, and you can see the beginnings of a blush rising up from his collar.

“I’m not dying tonight,” you explain with a bit of force. “I’d hate to fight you, but I’ll do what I must. And I’d hate to break that handsome face of yours.” Penguin’s face turns down into a scowl and you see him fiddle with the gun at his side. “I’m offering a pleasurable experience for you Mr. Penguin. For both of us.” If getting out of this situation means sleeping with the most powerful, and surprisingly handsome, man in Gotham…well you’d consider that a win. He bites his bottom lip and walks to the side of the tub, holding the gun in front of your face.

“You seem quite confident in your abilities,” he whispers dangerously. Your heart is racing now; but you can’t tell if it’s from fear or anticipation. You spot a small bulge growing against his trousers. _Here goes nothing._ You open your mouth and lick the gun, the taste of metal and gunpowder tracing over your taste buds. You maintain eye contact with the Penguin and see him betray a slight shudder.

“And you seem quite curious,” you retort. You hold up your hands slowly and lift yourself up out of the tub, the water falling down the curves of your body and exposing your naked form to the distinguished man. His eyes scan over you hungrily and you can tell you have him. You reach for his jacket, gripping the material as you pull him flush against your dripping body. He closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the pressure of your form against his. You craft your lips against his, and you feel your skin prickle in excitement as he tentatively kisses back, dropping the gun to the floor. “Have we got a deal?” you ask against his mouth.

“If you try anything, Miss Y/N, Victor will be in here before you can take another breath.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Mr. Cobblepot.”

“Call me Oswald,” he growls, gripping your wet hair as he kisses you again, his intensity heating up your bodies. You begin to undress him with deft fingers, pushing off his jacket and rapidly unbuttoning his vest and shirt. Beneath his clothes is smooth pale skin, accentuated by a light tracing of muscle beneath his pecs. You reach for his crotch, palming gently at his clothed erection. Oswald stills and takes a shuddering breath. You look into his eyes, and they betray a nervousness you didn’t expect to see. You raise your hands to cup his face and look into his eyes gently.

“It’s okay,” you whisper softly. You pull him close and lick across his bottom lip, and a moan struggles to escape his throat. You fist your hand into his thick black hair and pull his head to the side, exposing his smooth neck. You kiss from his ear down to his shoulder. With your other hand you unbuckle his belt and slip your hand into his pants, your fingers brushing against his pubic hair. “I’m going to make you feel good,” you promise sincerely. You lick across his clavicle and begin to suck and bite up his throat. As you leave hickies, you grasp his cock and he releases a pleased hum against your ear.

You moan softly, his cock feeling thick in your grip. You want this inside you; it’s been so long. He breaks away from you, holding your shoulders at arm’s length so he can appreciate your nakedness. He caresses your breasts, running his thumbs over your erect nipples. His pale cheeks now flushed a deep red as he massages you. You lean your head back, enjoying his touch, enjoying the feeling of vulnerability. He kisses you again, his hands traveling down your sides and behind to grab your ass. You rub your crotch against his erection, eager for the friction as you feel an intense warmth begin to pool in your abdomen.

“Get back in the bath,” he commanded softly, his voice raspy. You obey, biting the tip of his pointed nose before lowering yourself back into the steaming water. You settle in, crafting the bubbles back over your body as you watch Oswald, intrigued. He slips his pants and boxers down to his knees, his thick erection springing free, prominent and large. He turns to sit on the edge of the tub, exposing a round thick ass. He looks to you shyly, trying to gauge your reaction. You lick your lips and give him an encouraging smile. He begins to pull his pants down further, but stops when he realizes you’re still watching. “Would you mind...” he seems embarrassed, and you realize he doesn’t want you to see his right leg. You nod and playfully cover your eyes with your hands.

You hear the rest of his clothes come off and feel the sloshing of water as he steps into the bath. You wait patiently, eyes closed, as he stretches out in the bath, his feet extending on either side of your body. You feel a shaky thumb trace your lower lip, and you kiss the fingerprint before opening your mouth to suck it softly.

“Can I look at you now?” you ask.

“Yes,” he concedes and you lower your hands to see the blue of his eyes have nearly been eclipsed by lust. “So, what now?”

“I do what I promised. I make you feel good.” You crawl over and straddle him, his cock rubbing deliciously against your pussy. He hisses in pleasure as you grind, capturing his bottom lip between your teeth. You suck and nibble till its swollen and red, his hips bucking, trying to increase the friction between himself and you. You begin to massage his shoulders, kneading the muscles as you work out the tense knots. He grabs your waist with bruising force, slipping his tongue inside your mouth as he explores every inch, tasting you, conquering. He thrusts his fingers into your hair, pulling your head back. You continue to massage him as he licks up your breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth. He sucks greedily before teasing you mercilessly with his tongue. You moan softly, digging your fingernails into the flesh of his back. A small chuckle escapes his throat, and he seems delighted to be the cause of your pleasured sounds. “How am I doing?” you ask with a playfully taunting tone.

“Adequate,” he answers shortly, but his lips betray a smile, his blue eyes twinkling. He pulls you down for another kiss, but you fight back with your tongue, invading his mouth this time. You savor his taste, detecting remnants of wine and brandy. You break the kiss and begin to kiss down his chest. You reach beneath the bubbles and look into his eyes as you grasp his cock. You begin to slowly pump him under water, sliding your thumb over the slit to tease the head. “Mmmm, oh god,” he whispers, his hips thrusting in time with your pumps.

“I’ll be right back,” you promise, giving him a mischievous look. His face fills with confusion before you take a deep breath and plunge your face into the water, opening your mouth wide as you take in his cock. You hollow out your cheeks as you suck harshly, enjoying the sensation of him filling your mouth. With your hand you massage his balls, gently pulling and cupping them as you tease the shaft with your tongue. You push further, letting him slip down your throat till you are nearly gagging. Oswald grabs you by the shoulders and lifts you harshly up, water splashing wildly as it splatters against the marble floors.

You gasp for air as he kisses you fiercely, his lips smashing into yours. You moan loudly together, his arms wrapped tightly around you. You grip his hair, now damp, and surrender to his embrace. He moans against your mouth, his tongue twisting against yours.

“I want to taste you,” he growls, locking his gaze with yours. The corners of your mouth turn up and you bite your lip with an eager nod. You back up and lift yourself out of the water to sit on the marble ledge, allowing your back to rest against the back corner of the wall. He watches you hungrily as you spread your legs, propping your feet on the sides of the tub, exposing yourself to him. Oswald wades through the water and gets on his hands and knees in front of you. Only his face and shoulders are visible above the soapy water, his countenance open and eager.

He inhales your scent, nosing delicately at your sex. Your breath hitches as you feel his warm breath tickle your inner thighs. Your skin feels electric, your head buzzing with want as he gazes at you in admiration.

“My, my; you are exquisite aren’t you?” he compliments, his tone incredulous. He looks at you as though he can’t believe you really exist.

“Flatterer,” you quip. He grins at you and gives a languid lick up your sex. You moan softly, watching as Oswald swirls his tongue in tantalizing circles around your clit. “Oh, fuck me,” you breathe, the sensation sending shivers up your back. He takes your clit between his lips and sucks softly, pulling on it as he inserts a finger, curling it, as if beckoning you. He pulses inside and you release a wanton whine. He removes his finger and licks it, tasting you.

“You taste so good.” He kisses your pussy, entering you with his tongue to lap up your wetness. You moan loudly, leaning your head against the wall as he takes you for himself. You tangle your fingers into his shock of hair and move your legs up over his shoulders, cradling his head in between your thighs. “I suppose you could kill me right now,” he says, only half teasing.

“And you could have drowned me, but it’s clear neither of us wanted to kill the mood.” He grins up at you with a crooked smile that makes your abdomen tighten.

“Then come back down here and show me more of this, ‘stress relief.’” You give him a lascivious smile and slide back into the water, now lukewarm. You push on his chest and he splashes back into a seated position, eyes dangerous and wide like a hunter. You straddle him again and grip the edges of the tub. You slowly lower yourself onto his thick cock, feeling him stretch you. “Oh dear,” he whispers, his mouth hanging open. You lower yourself all the way down to the base of his shaft, your walls contracting deliciously as he fills every inch of you.

“Holy shit, holy shit,” you moan. You guide yourself up and sink back down, the two of you moaning desperately, intoxicated by the feel of each other’s bodies. “You’re so big.”

“Mmm, say my name,” he commands, but it sounds more like a plea. He bucks his hips up, nailing your g-spot, and every muscle inside you clenches in pleasure.

“Oswald…Oswald, I love fucking myself on your thick cock,” you whine.

“Oh Y/N. My god you feel amazing.”

“Touch me, Oswald.” He massages your clit with his thumb, the other hand reaching up for your throat. He applies some pressure, and you can’t help but moan as he squeezes. You bite your bottom lip and pick up the pace, his hips thrusting in time with your movements.

“I want to possess you, Y/N. I want to ruin you for other men,” he moans through gritted teeth, fingers splayed across your skin as he chokes you. You toss your head back, every nerve in your body turning to fire, his words building you up. He sets on a pounding rhythm, water sloshing messily over the side, spraying your faces. He grips your hips, holding you steady as he thrusts, fucking you as your body begins to tighten, anticipating its release.

“Oswald, I’m so close.”

“Me too, oh my god…I’m about to lose it.”

“Cum with me.” Your body builds higher and higher, dancing at the precipice until you fall over the edge, spiraling into your orgasm, moaning loudly. Oswald follows, cumming hot inside you, his hips shuddering erratically. Your arms tremble and you shakily come off his cock with a wince. The two of you attempt to recover, your breaths echoing against the walls of the otherwise silent room. Oswald shifts to lean back against the tub, his chest now exposed due to half the bathwater being on the floor. You sigh contentedly and lean your head against his chest, allowing your legs to spread out and intertwine with his. You wrap your arms around him, and he hesitantly holds you close to himself.

“That was…um,” he begins, his voice unsure and shy. You snuggle up under his chin.

“That was amazing,” you finish for him. “So, Mr. Penguin, did I adequately relieve your stress?”

“Oh, my dear, you can sneak into my house any time,” he concedes.

“Let me spend the night, and you’ve got yourself a deal.” He chuckles softly and kisses the top of your head.

“I’m certainly glad I didn’t kill you.”

“Like I would have let you shoot me,” you snort. You smile to yourself; this may be the break you were looking for. Perhaps sleeping with the most powerful man in Gotham would prove to have its perks. Doesn’t hurt that he’s easy on the eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 I hope to continue writing more Gotham stuff (quarantined until the end of May). Always open to prompts.


End file.
